1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a burner head for burner units, comprising a single or multiple injector gas mixing system for the interior and/or exterior mixing of various fuel constituents, particularly fuel gases, auxiliary combustion gases and possibly liquid fuel gases, formed by an intermediate piece in which feed ducts for the fuel constituents are provided from an equipment connecting surface to a nozzle connecting side, and comprising a nozzle which consists of a center part having ducts and at least one cap part, for the mixing of at least two fuel constituents, the first ducts assigned to a first fuel constituent and distributed around the circumference leading into first injector nozzle bores which, in turn, are connected with a radial injector gap formed by an annular gap between the center part and the cap part, and the second ducts assigned to the second fuel constituent and distributed around the circumference also leading into the radial injector gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A burner head of this type is used, for example, in welding torches, cutting torches, flame chipping torches or preheating torches, in flame spraying equipment or high-speed flame spraying torches for the spraying of wire-shaped, rod-shaped and/or powdery spraying filler metals as well as in high-flame pressure burners, for producing synthetic diamond layers on substrate surfaces and consisting of a hydrocarbon-oxygen high-speed flame with a high flame pressure.
A burner head of the initially mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DE 30 33 579. There, the burner head consists of an intermediate piece with feed ducts and distributor grooves which are connected with the feed ducts as well as of a nozzle which is formed of a center part with ducts and a cap part. The feeding of fuel constituents into the intermediate piece takes place through individual separate lines which lead into the respective distributor grooves. Between the center part and the cap part of the nozzle, an annular gap is provided which is used as a duct for one fuel constituent and leads into a radial injector gap. The other fuel constituent is guided through nozzle ducts designed as bores in the center part also into the radial injector gap.
The distributor grooves lead the respective fuel constituent into the respectively provide group of feed ducts in the intermediate piece which are distributed around the circumference. However, it is found in this case that the fuel constituent, which usually flows in at a high pressure and at a high speed, is not distributed uniformly into all feeding ducts pertaining to the respective group but that the fuel constituent in the feed ducts which are closest to the gas supply are guided to the nozzle at a higher pressure than in the feed ducts which have a larger distance. This asymmetrical pressure distribution has the very disadvantageous result that the burner flame does not develop in a rotationally symmetrical manner and deviates in its flame direction from the center axis of the burner head.